A contact inspection device establishes an electrical connection state by pressing a conductive probe having a spring property with appropriate pressing force using the spring property while the probe contacts an inspected portion of an inspected object. A device that passes a current and performs an inspection in this state is a contact inspection device. Examples of prior arts of this kind of the contact inspection device include devices described in JP 2009-162483 A, JP 2006-3191 A, JP 2014-44099 A and JP 2015-148561 A.
FIG. 9 illustrates a structure of a conventional probe head 100. The probe head 100 basically includes seven parts in total of a probe 101, a lower plate 102, an intermediate spacer 103, an upper plate 104, a first intermediate guide film 105, a second intermediate guide film 106, and a third intermediate guide film 107. Straightness of the probe 101 is kept by holding the probe 101 with the five members of the lower plate 102, the upper plate 104, the first intermediate guide film 105, the second intermediate guide film 106, and the third intermediate guide film 107.
A range held by the first intermediate guide film 105, the second intermediate guide film 106, and the third intermediate guide film 107 is set to a narrow range except for portions 108 in which spring action of the probe 101 appears.